


Helping for life

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just started this fic and I don’t know what direction I what to go with this so there aren’t tags but will be added has the work goes on. I’ll try to update at least once a week but I have school so the updates won’t have a real schedule.Eliza dies and she has to help people with there life and if she helps a 100 people she gets to go to heaven but if she fails she goes to hell. This is her journey through the after life.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Helping for life

Why did I do that? Why go to the party? I could have been doing homework but I went to the party. I had to try and get my crush to like me and I could have the best senior year ever. Whatever it doesn’t matter know I’m dead and I can’t change it. I’m on the bus to the afterlife I know I’m going to hell but I hope I somehow make it into heaven. I don’t go to church, I drink a lot these days and I once praises the devil. I’m going to hell and all for a boy that wouldn’t date me, I hate high school. The bus I appeared on when I dead had a lot of old church loving grandparents on it. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you how I died. I’m dead because I got drunk and one of my so called friends hit me with there car. That’s how I dead not some brave hero thing, I dead cause I trusted my friend not to kill me.


End file.
